User talk:Flower1470/Archive 2011
hello also like adventure time and toontown and i came here on augest to you will catch up sooner or later. Super contrib-s Yes, i am the only one in super contributors. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! RE: your website Yup, use it. but before that, tell them you got a gift for him/her :P its not mine, i just found it with help of utube. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 12:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Top Toon Nominee Hey there! You have been nominated for Top Toon of October 2011! Read more about it! • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 04:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hi sis! i love your page! Loving77 21:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) . Hey, wanna meet up on toontown? WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 11:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quick question.... So you can't use the images on the gag pages? I'm just a little confused what you mean. Theevina 20:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I think the only images of those gags are on the gag pages on this wiki. You could borrow those. Otherwise you could always go on the game and take pictures yourself, if that's what you want (I'm still confused). Theevina 21:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for clarifying it. That search feature is useless. Find the picture that you want on the wiki and then click the picture. It will open up a small window with the name of the picture at the top. Then copy that name. For example, if you picture you want is... Squirt Flower1.png ...then you should go into source mode of your userpage and add... That will add the image to your profile. Then you can switch to visual mode in the editor and change the image the way you want. I hope this helps. Theevina 21:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) About new pages You don't have to create new pages about building as I like to do that with the NPCs at the same time. It's a lot easier and faster because of a program I've developed. But it is helpful that you're improving that pages that have already been created. Thank you. Also one last thing (and I hope you won't be upset), but the images you're uploading still have a white border around them. If you could crop the whole image by dragging the picture into the corner (of Paint if that's what your using) and shrink the image (by dragging the small squares on the outside inwards) then that would be better. If not, then I'll just fix them when I get around to it. Theevina 23:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: My pictures Yes, that's much better. Theevina 17:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) . Please remove all the categories on your user page. Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 23:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Categories are not allowed on user pages unless you have a specific user rights for example: admin. If you are admin, you have to add that category to your page so people will know. Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 23:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) . Thanks. :) FlyingSquirrel192 22:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I am not angry. Why would you think that? If you don't need help or you don't understand it, then... I just don't know how to make it simpler as what's already stated. RE: Your Username It is basically "The Evina" put together in one work. It has been my online name since 2005 and has symbolic meaning which is too complicated to explain. To the average person it shouldn't mean much of anything. Thanks for asking. Theevina 20:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok I am friendly man and I shall do no such thing any longer please forgive me 1470Flower......... By the way I like bannas Friendly man 18:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oops I lied about doing something on that one blog post I dont do any thing. Friendly man to the rescue! 18:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) NPC Toon and Building pages Not all the NPC Toons and Building pages should have the stub tag, just the major ones. FlyingSquirrel 19:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Thanks for the WARMMMMMmmm welcome. Yes but of course I would like to play on TT with you!! I'm about to go to bed, so not tonite.... :( Sorry! I'll get up with you tomorrow, since it's a Friday and no school! Do you live in EST? And Yes! I DO have SC Plus! thanks for asking! <3 --[[User:Anr0328|'Ab']][[User talk:Anr0328|'by']] • 10/14/11 00:03 (UTC) :OMG! I used to be homeschooled too! It was SO awesome. Lucky... anyhow, that's ok. It's good we're in the same time zone, so I'm not or your not like 2-3 hrs ahead of me/you. xDD Anyway, talk to you later. Bye! [[User:Anr0328|'Ab']][[User talk:Anr0328|'by']] • 10/14/11 00:18 (UTC) PS Yes! Saturday it is!!! :DDDDD Last Votes Thats right a new vote has started up on the same Wiki Chat Days blog by User:Lion_blaze. This time though we will be voting for how frequent we should have these so V O T E. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) My Fault No, it's my fault. I was playing with my friends and never got around to it... maybe this Saturday? TTYL!! [[User:Anr0328|'Ab']][[User talk:Anr0328|'by']] • 10/24/11 23:57 (UTC) Something for you Hey Flower1470!!!!! Ninja3567(Ninja!) here! Here is a little surprise for you. I took it with F9 for instructions contact me.Ninja3567 22:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Why is it messy? Why do you think the page closet is messy? I don't find anything wrong with it. FlyingSquirrel 00:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) RE : Your Poll Oh thanks Flower.I learned to make polls from User:Theevina and he provided me with a link on wikia of how to make polls but it just did not say that.ThanksNinja3567 00:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE Again: Oh,it did state that. I didn't notice.Sorry and here is the link. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3APolls Ninja3567 17:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) OK ---- Alright and thanks for your help.You could become a very good admin some day.Ninja3567 21:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:OK Oh,well I was just thinking but you may soon request rights for admin but it would take lots of time to build up edits and points plus other stuff........ and you said you were not editing the wiki and it said Minnie's Melodyland clothing shop or something edited by Flower1470!Ninja3567 21:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Toontown I will be back on toontown at 6:15.Ninja3567 21:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for puttting me on your user page in toontown friends.Ninja3567 19:25, November 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S I created the closet page. I meant you put me on the front.Ninja3567 20:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Today on TT. ugh Code broken? FlyingSquirrel 23:36, November 16, 2011 (UTC) This is odd. On your userpage, it says you have- wait.. *in dramatic voice* OVER 9000 JELLYBEANS!!!!!! And also, now you have over 900 EDITS!!!! weirdest coincidence ever. 291lerriuqSgniylF 01:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) You made the 54,000th Edit? I made the 55,000th Edit! Come on, read my profile, Debivp11- 17:50 11/23/11 Leaderboard Congratulations for reaching the Leaderboard! Keep up the good work and get more badges! --Oshawott497 23:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Toontown membership to lily Hey lily, so I got you a toontown one month membership for Christmas. Whenever you get the chance, remind me on toontown and I will tell you the code on private messages in the wiki chat. Merry Christmas!--Chrisgaff 01:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC)" this world needs a kid, one with the power to give people pie." Hi. you seem like A strong toon. What laff and gags do you have? Well Hi there whoever this is! I am 95 laff and have some really good gags. Check my page if you wanna see all about me. Thanks! Oh and by the way, please, next time hit the leave a message button on my talk page if you would like to ask a question, thanks alot!01:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC)ChrisgaffChrisgaff " This world needs a kid, one with the power to give people pie."